Digital Connection
by Ania The Great
Summary: Anju is the typical, emotional whirlwind that is a pre-teen. Her ten year old brother, Mugen 'Gen', is a spoiled kid. They are transported to a strange world via a small, orange device. There they meet creatures known as Digimon, along with other kids. They get into tons of trouble. SYOC. Submit OCs. OPEN!


**So I wrote this horrible Digimon fanfic back when I was 7****th**** grade and Digimon was playing on Toon Disney. It was filled with Mary Sues and I only got to chapter 2. You may have read it back when Quizilla was actually Quizilla… The story was called Digimon Adventure, under the account, Hawaiiankitten. I had the delusion that I was just going to do every season. It was pretty bad. But soon I fell behind and gave up. Now I am going to try to revive it with new, revamped characters and a new idea. No copying the canon storyline for me anymore. So in reality, it isn't the same story. The story just inspired me to try again.**

**Want to check out the original story that inspired me to do this? Check out my profile for a link to my old Quizilla account. There are some other pretty bad stories on that account also.**

* * *

Anju was a pretty typical pre-teen girl. She argued with her parents, thinking she was smarter about things than they were. She was easily embarrassed by her family, refusing to claim her parents or younger brother, Mugen (or Gen for short). She tried hard for people to like and her emotions were like a mine field. Pretty typical.

Nothing ever special happened to her, or so she liked to believe. She thought her life to boring, bland. She lived in a small town, Ikeda, in the Fukui prefecture of Japan. With a rough estimate of nine people per mile, she didn't get that much variety. Her parents refused to move. Her dad had a job there working in a vineyard, though Anju was convinced he could find a job in a bigger city. Her mom was a teacher and liked the small classes at the local school. She felt she was actually making a change.

Her parents didn't understand her need to interact with a social environment; a social environment that could not be achieved by Ikeda. The only interaction Anju got was with Gen…

"Anju!"

The whiney voice traveled through out the house. The only people there right now was Anju and her brother, Gen, so she knew who it was. And soon, following the cry, Gen ran into the living room where Anju was sitting and reading.

Gen was ten years old and yet he acted like he was five. It was probably because their parents spoiled him. They did everything for Gen; he was the baby. Even now, Anju saw signs of the spoiling. Such as new clothing just purchased this past weekend, they were still pressed and neat. His brown hair was freshly combed, done by their mom right before she went to work. Even his attitude gave off spoiled rotten kid.

"Anju!" he cried once more.

She sighed and placed down her fashion magazine, standing up. She was much taller than her brother, even though she was only two years older. She was actually pretty tall for a girl, in general. She stood at an astounding 5'5", thus lofty compared to her 5' brother.

Anju glared down at her brother, obviously annoyed by him.

"What?" she snapped. "Don't you see I was busy!"

While her parents always doted on Gen, they left Anju to help her self. They said she acted mature, so she should be mature enough to take care of her self. They didn't leave her completely alone, but they surely didn't dandle her like they did with Gen. For that Anju held an obvious grudge against Gen, though he was so clueless, he never seemed to notice.

"Come here," he said.

Anju just now realized he was panting, probably from running.

"What?" she asked.

"You need to see this," he panted.

He grabbed her hand and began to tug on her arm, though she didn't budge. She had height and the weight that came with it on her side. She sighed, figuring he wouldn't stop until she went with him.

So she followed him.

Near their house was a small, woody area. When Anju was young, she used to play in the woods every day. Then Gen came along and she felt he had ruined the experience. So she rarely ever went back. But now she was being pulled along through it by him. She didn't recognize a single thing and easily got turned around.

"Where are we going?" she asked with an annoyed undertone to her voice.

"Just wait," Gen answered.

"That didn't answer my ques-" Anju went to say, but cut her self off.

She stood there, astonished by the sight in front of her. There, floating about three feet above the ground, was a little orange device. Suddenly, Gen went to rush towards the device. Anju, thankfully, was able to grab on to his arm and pull him back.

"Wha-" he said, being jerked back.

"Don't go rushing up to it," she said. "It could be dangerous."

Gen stopped and Anju started to walk slowly towards the device. It was hand-sized and shaped like a beeper. Soon the two were close enough to grab it.

After a long pause, Gen whined, "Well, grab it already."

Anju quickly shot out her arm and wrapped her hand around the device.

Anju's eyes slowly flickered open. The bright light from the sun filled her eyes, causing her to shade them with her hand. She was lying down on the ground now, though she doesn't remember how she came to be laying on the ground. The last thing she remembered was grabbing the beeper thing and than a white light. Nothing more, nothing less.

"The beeper!" Anju suddenly called out, remembering it.

She looked down at her hand and found the orange device. She still had it.

Though another thing popped into her head…

"Gen!" Anju called out, looking around.

She jumped to her feet, but that was a mistake. The sudden rush caused blood flow to rush to her head, making her dizzy. She stumbled for a bit and almost stepped on something else. Once she regained herself, she looked down at what she almost stepped on. It was Gen.

Gen was still out. Anju was going to wake him, but decided against it. It was best to look around for a bit and get a bit of grip on where she was, so she had something to tell him.

She looked around and it was obvious they weren't in the woods anymore. In fact, they weren't in Japan anymore. They were in a desert. Couldn't have been the Tottori Sand Dunes because Anju couldn't see any water.

Soon the heat started to get to Anju. It was burning. She turned back to Gen and decided to wake him up. If they stood out in this heat, there was a strong chance of them getting dehydrated and getting hurt.

"Gen," said Anju, shaking her brother.

Gen slowly woke up and sat up.

"What happened?" he asked. "Where are we?"

He started to whip his head around in a worried fashion.

Anju helped her brother up and showed him the device.

"I don't know where we are; some desert perhaps. But I think it is because of this thing," she said.

Gen snatched the device out of his sister's hand and went to look at it. Suddenly, the device started to emit this loud beeping. Gen ended up dropping onto the desert sand to cover his ears. Anju dived on to it and looked for a way to turn it off. But soon the device shut off.

"How did you do that?" asked Gen.

Anju shrugged. She truly didn't know what was going on.

"Hi," said a voice.

The small, squeaky voice came from behind the siblings. The two turned around. Standing there was a small, round yellow chick-like creature. It had no legs and had a long, red ponytail. It was hoping.

"Hi," it chirped again.

Gen screamed, grabbed Anju's arm, and ran away, pulling Anju behind him. He only stopped once they were out of sight of the creature.

"What was that?" asked Gen panting.

Anju fell to the sand and laid down. She had no clue what was going on.

While she thought about what was going on and Gen cycled through what-if situations, she felt slight shaking from the ground below.

"What if a larger version of that monster comes swooping down from abo-" Gen's voice got cut off by Anju's hand covering his mouth.

"Shh," she said.

The two stood still, listening for anything. Silence.

Suddenly a giant monster jumped out from behind a sand dune. It was like a walking skeleton with scorpion pinchers and tail, all made from bone.

"Die!" it screamed.

Both Anju and Gen screamed.

* * *

**This is an SYOC story. I am looking for other to be in a group with Anju and Gen. Also, OC's to be in separate groups. The original DigiDestined will make appearances. Form for the OCs, along with rules, can be found on my profile.**


End file.
